Short Stories
by DeAth-TeNShI
Summary: Sango had accepted Miroku marriage proposal! yeah!!! However on the other hand, Inuyasha DOESNT WANT TO GET MARRIED!!!! Gosh... what will happen to kagome? will their realtionship still continues? *sigh* Poor Kagome
1. Author's Confrontation Note

Confrontation from Author  
  
Hey readers! This is my second Inuyasha fic. Well, I'll not say it is a fic. This  
  
thingie entitled "Short Stories" are actually made up of short stories! Hahaha, well  
  
basically I've changed my style of writing. *actually lost of ideas to continue my  
  
previous Inuyasha fic entitled 'The Unexpected'* In this case I'll be writing short stories,  
  
a few of them each about 2- 3 chapters long. Apparently, it cater for short stories lover  
  
who like me hate reading wordy stuff! Hehehe. Hence, there will be a few stories here  
  
consisting of different characters, however the main characters will be in and strictly no  
  
cross over of any other anime characters here.  
  
I'll try pairing up different couple together.. kinda some fresh couple like Naraku and  
  
Sango that kinda stuff. So do look forward and send in as many reviews as possible!!!!!!  
  
If I've written really badly do review, criticism are too much welcome.  
  
Yours Faithfully,  
  
DeAtH TeNshI 


	2. Wedding Proposal Part 1

Hey! This is my first short story. Hmm.. how Miroku won Sango's hand in marriage? So what are you waiting for read this chapter!  
  
Wedding Proposal  
  
Introduction to scene: this scene occurs in modern world whereby, Miroku and Sango have been dating for a long time. (So does Inuyasha and Kagome.) *Miroku/ Sango and Inuyasha/ Kagome*  
  
"It has been a long time since we meet up huh!" exclaimed the elated Miroku  
  
upon seeing his long lost - contact friend Inuyasha. "Feh! Sure Miroku! That's why I  
  
requested not to bring ladies out today. Unless you are a henpacked husband!" smirked  
  
Inuyasha at Naraku who could not attend this gathering because of Kikyou.  
  
"Hahaha.. yeah poor Naraku!" Miroku grinned.  
  
"So how's Kagome? Is her butt still as fleshy as before?" Miroku asked with a  
  
grin. Without a second word, *BASH* Miroku got what he deserved!  
  
"Can you come to your senses a little?" said the frustrated Inuyasha shaking the  
  
'uncurable' soul violently.  
  
"Anyways, let's find a place to chat. How about that bar? It has been months  
  
since we gathered there!" said Miroku as he advanced towards the pub ahead of them.  
  
"Feh! Uncurable soul, I think you miss your babes there! That's why you aren't  
  
bringing Sango along! Sigh! I wonder why Sango fall for you! Jerk!" muttered Inuyasha  
  
under his breath.  
  
They found themselves a seat in the pub. "Hey Baby! Two whisky please."  
  
Miroku ordered. *BASH* "Sir, no additional service for left hand!" exclaimed the  
  
annoyed waitress. "Aww.. two bashes ahead today! Nevertheless, lady's bashes are  
  
always so welcomed!" exclaimed Miroku soothing his burning red cheek.  
  
"sigh! You are uncurable!" muttered Inuyasha. "I heard you!" expostulated Miroku.  
  
"Well! I'll show you true man now! Get into serious business today!" Miroku  
  
faced Inuyasha who was rather shocked, as this is the first time Miroku looked so serious.  
  
"I'm going to propose to Sango later!!!" Miroku paused, leaving Inuyasha eyes  
  
widened and dumbfounded. "Wha.. what?? Proposing to Sango later? Are the screws  
  
up there loose?" exclaimed the shocked Inuyasha as he examined Miroku to see if he had  
  
a fever. *apparently not*  
  
"Yes! And I'm sure.. but.. but.." Miroku paused again.  
  
"But what?!" Inuyasha asked in concern.  
  
"I'm AFRAID OF BEING A HENPACKED HUSBAND LIKE NARAKU!!!!!!  
  
Then, I'll lost my freedom with girls!" Miroku cried in exaggeration.  
  
*BASH* Inuyasha lifted his brow (like he always do) , "You jerk!"  
  
*Later that evening, Miroku met Sango at the nearby beach*  
  
"Miroku!" Sango waved, advancing towards him. "Hey Sango! Did you miss  
  
me.." *BASH* before he could finished his line.  
  
"Yes dear, can't you just get you hand off my butt!" exclaimed Sango with her  
  
hand across his face.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku knelt down infront of her, gazing into Sango's glimmering eyes  
  
which made her go so red.  
  
"Will you.."  
Well well well!!!! that's the end of first chapter of 'Wedding Proposal' part 1. hmm.. what do you think Miroku will say? Propose to Sango? Review and I'll continue DUH! Hahaha! Enjoy! 


	3. Wedding Proposal Part 2

Hey! Hmm.. I've got no reviews on the first chappie, so sad. *waa* Well, I think not many liker eading this kinda short stories eh? Nevermind, I think if this doesn't work, this fic gotta go :(  
  
Okie dokie! Anyways let's continue with the part 2 stuff eh? Hmm.. will Miroku propose? Even if so, will Sango agree to his proposal?  
  
Wedding Proposal (Part 2)  
  
"Will you.. will you bear me two children Sango?" Miroku shot right through  
  
his mouth after pondering for a while. Well, be sure there came a 'BASH'.  
  
"What did you say Miroku?" Sango snarled.  
  
"Well, apparently I'm proposing to you Sango?" Miroku rebutted.  
  
"Is this how you propose?" Sango exclaimed blushing a little.  
  
"Ahem, I used to asked everyone infact every lady I met to bear me a child.  
  
However you are different, you are having two children for me Sango." Miroku said in a  
  
serious tone.  
  
"Sigh! Miroku, how am I gonna agree?" Sango gave a sigh.  
  
Suddenly, Sango saw something glimmering infront of her eyes. "Huh!" Sango  
  
gasped.  
  
"Sango, will you marry me?" Miroku said with his knee down and the other hand  
  
with a ring. Sango stood rooted to the ground, speechless with her palm on her mouth.  
  
"You still won't agree?" said Miroku who looked a little disappointed.  
  
Out of sudden, Sango let herself fall onto Miroku who landed on the shore with a  
  
thud. "Ouch! That hurts!" Miroku cried. "Yesh! Miroku! Yes!" Sango cried out with  
  
tears filling her eyes. "YEAH!" Miroku raised his hands in the air.  
  
Miroku pulled Sango forward, and gave her a tight hug. He nibbled her ear and  
  
whispered, "You are mine now. There's no way you can back your words dear." Sango  
  
nodded as tears flow down her eyes. She pushed away a little, gazing into Miroku's eyes  
  
to search for answer if she had made the right choice. Miroku wiped away her tears with  
  
one hand, the other on her cheeks, as if assuring her that she had made the right one. He  
  
drew her near, placed a light kiss on her nose. "Sango, thank you for being my wife."  
  
Miroku exclaimed as he placed the ring into her finger. The couple embraced themselves  
  
in happiness as the wind howled as if congratulating them.  
  
* A few days when the gang (Kagome/ Inuyasha, Kikyou/ Naraku, Sango/ Miroku) met again *  
  
"WHAT?! You guys are getting married?" Kagome exaggerated. She pulled  
  
Sango aside. "Sango, are you mad? You really think he's the man of your life?" Kagome  
  
whispered. "Yea! Sango have you really thought through?" Kikyou added. "Anyways, if  
  
you really decided on him, make sure he serve you like an empress!" continued Kikyou  
  
as she grinned. *Sweat dropped on both Sango and Kagome* 'I surely don't want a  
  
henpacked husband!' Sango thought as she looked at poor Naraku.  
  
*in the meanwhile, the other group discussion is going on too*  
  
"Miroku! Are you kidding, you really proposed?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "Are  
  
you sure you want to marry Sango?" Naraku added with a frown. "Naraku, upon seeing  
  
your state makes me worry now!" Miroku pondered in a worried face looking in the  
  
direction where the girls are. "Hai!" the trio sighed.  
  
*after the meeting, each went their way! Of course, Naraku had to go off early, he had  
  
cleaning to do. Sigh!*  
  
While walking Kagome home, 'poor Naraku..' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Is there something wrong dear?" Kagome asked in concern. "Erm, no! Not at  
  
all!" Inuyasha trembled. Suddenly, Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, even Miroku had proposed to Sango.." Kagome said as she  
  
lowered her head with a blush.  
  
"Shall we.." she continued however snapped off immediately by Inuyasha.  
  
"Shall we.."  
  
hahaha! This chappie ends here duh! What will Inuyasha say?! Stay Tune! DO REVIEW!!!!! hahaha 


	4. Wedding Proposal Part 3

Well well well, welcome to the next chapter of 'Wedding Proposal Part 3'! In the previous chapter, Miroku had finally won Sango's hand in marriage. This is the second last chapter, is Inuyasha intending to ask Kagome's hand in marriage? Stay tune eh!  
  
Wedding Proposal Part 3  
  
"Shall we.. Shall we get some supper!" Inuyasha snapped off Kagome  
  
immediately. Kagome was taken aback, however a little disappointed. "Let's go Kagome!  
  
I came to know a place that sells great snacks! Let's tuck in!" Inuyasha said as he  
  
grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome agreed with a smile, however faded off as soon as it showed.  
  
'Maybe he's just not ready for it yet..' Kagome thought as she glimpsed at Inuyasha  
  
who seemed rather bothered. Apparently, Inuyasha knew what Kagome wanted to asked,  
  
nevertheless, he was just too scared. 'Scared' is the best word indeed.  
  
The next day, Inuyasha dated Kagome out, celebrating their 4th anniversary  
  
dating. Inuyasha had booked a place at a classy restaurant for dinner, he indeed dressed  
  
up very smartly, in coat and pants. Well, not to mention Kagome who always showed her  
  
best whenever she was with Inuyasha. Anyways, the date went on pretty smoothly until  
  
after dinner when they went for a stroll along the beach.  
  
"Inuyasha, thanks for bringing me to such a wonderful place, its magnificent! I'm  
  
really happy, especially when you are around with me." Kagome said delightfully as she  
  
placed her arms round Inuyasha's neck. "You are welcome dear. It's my pleasure to  
  
have an attractive lady with me tonight, enjoying the sea breeze." Inuyasha whispered  
  
into Kagome's ear as he plant a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha.. it has been four years. Don't you think we are stable enough to  
  
settle down now. I mean.." Kagome stammered with embarrassment.  
  
Inuyasha drew her away, interrupting her before she continues. He gazed into her  
  
eyes, "Kagome, can we don't get married? I mean just stay like this forever?" he blurted  
  
out. Kagome pushed Inuyasha away, with her eyes widened, she fell back a few steps  
  
before she could regain her consciousness.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me.. I .." Inuyasha stepped forward.  
  
"No! Don't say anymore! I get you, you don't want to marry me, do you!"  
  
Kagome exclaimed as tears flow down her eyes. "I get you." she continued as she ran off  
  
as fast as her feet could carry her. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha shouted as he gave chase  
  
however to no avail, Kagome just won't listen.  
  
The couple had not seen each other for two weeks, until the Sango and Miroku's  
  
wedding day. As both Inuyasha and Kagome were assigned the groom's mate and  
  
bride's mate respectively, they eventually had to see each other. However, whenever  
  
Inuyasha tried to approached Kagome, she would try to look away or do with some other  
  
stuff. Often, avoiding his contact.  
  
*at the church getting ready*  
  
"Kagome? Are you unwell?" Sango asked in concern while trying on her gown.  
  
"No! Not at all Sango. Wow! Gosh! You look rally great Sango. You must be the most  
  
beautiful bride I've ever seen!" Kagome exaggerated waking up from her daze.  
  
Sango blushed, "Oh my! You are making me embarrassed, Kagome! Now go and  
  
get ready, the ceremony will be starting in half an hour time! Get dress up now." Sango  
  
exclaimed excitedly. Kagome forced a smile through her teeth and nodded as she took  
  
her bride's mate gown.  
  
*in the meanwhile, with the boys*  
  
"Hey! Miroku, you are damn suave today!" Naraku shouted as he congratulated  
  
Miroku. "Haha, of course. How bout Inuyasha! He is my groom's mate today. Hope he  
  
Just make everything right!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Sure Miroku." Inuyasha replied restlessly. Naraku and Miroku both gasped.  
  
"Is something bothering you, brother?" Naraku asked in concern.  
  
"Hai.." Inuyasha sighed. "Naraku, Miroku, why did you guys proposed and  
  
get married?" Inuyasha blurted out his sorrows. However, all he got was giggles from  
  
Naraku and Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't tell me what that is troubling you now is how to propose to  
  
Kagome!" Miroku giggled. "Hahaha! You've finally grow up! I'll always support you no  
  
matter what!" Naraku smirked. Then, the two broke into laughter again.  
  
"NO! NO! No! The problem now is I DON'T WANT to get married! I'm  
  
SCARED of after marriage stuff!" he snapped the two off.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked shockingly with his eyes widened. "Inuyasha, are you  
  
afraid of being a henpecked husband like me?" Naraku interrupted. "Are you afraid that  
  
Kagome will treat you differently then?" he continued. Inuyasha looked away from  
  
Naraku. "Inuyasha, do you love Kagome?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Yes! Of course I do! With all my life!" Inuyasha answered immediately with  
  
confidence. "If you love her, and if you think she is the Ms. Right for you. You should  
  
propose to her and stay with her the rest of your life." Miroku said in pure seriousness.  
  
This made Inuyasha stunned for a second, "Miro..ku.."  
  
"Yes, I agree with Miroku. Even though I knew I'll be a henpecked husband.  
  
However, what made me propose is that: I love Kikyou, no one in the world can replace  
  
her in my heart! And I knew it well." Naraku added. "Naraku.. Miroku.."  
  
Inuyasha pondered in enlightenment. "Alright! Time's up, I think the girls are almost  
  
Ready. Let's get into the church! Smile everyone! It's my big day!" Miroku snapped as  
  
he shoved the two into the church.  
  
As time past, the church got filled with people, friends, and relatives,  
  
congratulating Miroku.  
  
'Miroku does seem happy, he looked really as if he had made the right choice.'  
  
Inuyasha thought as he stood aside and observed Miroku who was laughing so heartedly  
  
when being congratulated and being teased off.  
  
The church bells rang, all the people got to their respective seats. Wedding march  
  
was played, and the door gradually opened.  
  
"Huh!" Inuyasha gasped as the door opened and cleared his views.  
Hehehe long chapter indeed! Well this is the second last chapt of this story. If what made Inuyasha shocked? What did he see? Hmm.. will Inuyasha still propose to Kagome? Tune in Duh! PleAssseeee Review or else this would be *dead* :( 


End file.
